The Hetalia Games - Season One
by AquaEclipse
Summary: The most popular Hetalia Nations will be reaped into the Hunger Games, using the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator. Who of the twenty-four will emerge victorious? WARNING: Major Character Death, Sinking Ships, Ridiculousness. Rated T for mentioned adult themes and death. ON HIATUS.


_**The Hetalia Games – Season One**_

 _The most popular Hetalia Nations will be reaped into the Hunger Games, using the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator. Who of the twenty-four will emerge victorious?_

 _ **This is posted for 50+ views on**_ **Children of War** _ **, 90 views on**_ **Anniversary** _ **and 120+ views on**_ **TDINE #1 – Become One** _ **. Thank you for your support, and I will post other fics soon.**_

 _ **Background Information**_

 _ **Characters Used (Top 25 on TheTopTens, but Tweaked)**_

 _District 1_

Russia

N Italy

 _District 2_

Prussia

China

 _District 3_

Hungary

Lithuania

 _District 4_

S Italy

Denmark

 _District 5_

Germany

Poland

 _District 6_

Emus

Greece

 _District 7_

Finland

Spain

 _District 8_

America

Canada

 _District 9_

Iceland

Japan

 _District 10_

Norway

France

 _District 11_

S Korea

Sweden

 _District 12_

England

Austria

 **Note 1: the Nations and HG Districts are determined by drawing lots (using memos) and any 'tributes' with any connection to each other is by pure coincidence.**

 **Note 2: Some ideas were indirectly suggested by Hetafacts' video: Animo Shenanigans: The Ne Ne Papa Hunger Games. You should go watch it.**

 _ **A/N: I own absolutely nothing. Even the plot is written by the Simulator, even though I gave the above ideas. I am also not responsible for any new ships appearing or any incest or NoTPs occurring during the Simulation. You can blame BrantSteele for that, and don't give the credit to me if this fic inspired you to ship/write something.**_

* * *

 **Bloodbath**

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

 _Iceland_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _England_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _S Korea_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Austria_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Hungary_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _America_ falls into a frozen lake and drowns.

 _Spain_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Emus_ run away from the Cornucopia.

 _Poland_ grabs a baseball bat from the cornucopia.

 _China_ grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty.

 _Lithuania_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Finland_ stays at the cornucopia for resources.

 _Russia_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Germany_ takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.

 _France_ kills _Canada_ with his own weapon.

 _Greece_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Prussia_ and _Norway_ fight for a bag. Norway gives up and retreats.

 _S Italy_ catches _Sweden_ off guard and kills him.

 _N Italy_ and _Denmark_ fight for a bag. Denmark gives up and retreats.

 _Japan_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Day One**

 _Iceland_ diverts _Finland_ 's attention and runs away.

 _Denmark_ explores the arena.

 _Lithuania_ stabs _Spain_ with a tree branch.

 _Poland_ , _S Korea_ , _N Italy_ , and _Austria_ raid _France_ 's camp while he is hunting.

 _Russia_ , _Japan_ , _Greece_ , and _Prussia_ hunt for other tributes.

 _S Italy_ travels to higher ground.

 _China_ , _Emus_ , _Norway_ , and _Germany_ raid _England_ 's camp while he is hunting.

 _Hungary_ searches for a water source.

 **Fallen 'Tributes'**

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 _America_

District 8

 _Canada_

District 8

 _Sweden_

District 11

 _Spain_

District 7

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **I'm so sorry! North American Brothers down in the freaking Bloodbath! They're 2/3 of my faves! (Thank God I decided against putting my City up against these countries because we would get smacked down by tanks like Tiananmen Square in 1989…) But the first death is like, so ironic…because, you know, Alaska…**_

* * *

 **Night One**

 _Japan_ accidently steps on a landmine.

 _Denmark_ quietly hums.

 _China_ thinks about home.

 _Iceland_ , _N Italy_ , _England_ , and _Greece_ tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.

 _Lithuania_ lets _Finland_ into his shelter.

 _France_ shoots an arrow into _Germany_ 's head.

 _Emus_ , _Prussia_ , _S Korea_ , and _Norway_ tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.

 _Hungary_ receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 _Austria_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _Poland_ shares his supplies with _S Italy_ and _Russia_.

 **Day Two**

 _Finland_ receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 _Austria_ overhears _Lithuania_ and _Prussia_ talking in the distance.

 _China_ is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

 _Emus_ and _Greece_ work together for the day.

 _Norway_ goes hunting.

 _Iceland_ chases _France_.

 _N Italy_ makes a wooden spear.

 _England_ is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

 _Russia_ diverts _S Korea_ 's attention and runs away.

 _Denmark_ receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 _S Italy_ fishes.

 _Poland_ picks flowers.

 _Hungary_ makes a slingshot.

 **Fallen 'Tributes'**

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 _Japan_

District 9

 _Germany_

District 5

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Why would Russia run away from SK? Shouldn't it be the other way 'round? And France gets his WW1-style revenge again…and the Tea Couple just get pricked by thorns while getting food (as long as the berries aren't poisonous, that is).**_

 _ **Iceland is probs chasing down Frenchie because the latter tried to flirt with a hunting ex-Viking. Plus Poland just picking flowers LOL.**_

* * *

 **Night Two**

 _Finland_ looks at the night sky.

 _Emus_ attempt to start a fire, but are unsuccessful.

 _China_ lets _Russia_ into his shelter.

 _Poland_ begs for _N Italy_ to kill him. He refuses, keeping _Poland_ alive.

 _Iceland_ begs for _Norway_ to kill him. He refuses, keeping _Iceland_ alive.

 _France_ cries himself to sleep.

 _Lithuania_ and _S Italy_ do something M-rated in front of the cameras.

 _S Korea_ tries to sing himself to sleep.

 _England_ attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.

 _Hungary_ sets up camp for the night.

 _Denmark_ thinks about winning.

 _Prussia_ and _Greece_ do something M-rated in front of the cameras.

 _Austria_ dies from thirst.

 **Day Three**

 _Prussia_ thinks about home.

 _Denmark_ , _China_ , and _N Italy_ hunt for other tributes.

 _Greece_ searches for firewood.

 _England_ attacks _Finland_ , but he manages to escape.

 _France_ and _Poland_ do something M-rated in front of the cameras.

 _Hungary_ constructs a shack.

 _Russia_ and _Iceland_ work together to drown _S Korea_.

 _Norway_ attacks _S Italy_ , but he manages to escape.

 _Lithuania_ throws a knife into _Emus_ ' heads.

 **Fallen 'Tributes'**

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 _Austria_

District 12

 _S Korea_

District 11

 _Emus_

District 6

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Oh God.**_

 _ **Oh my God. *blushes so hard***_

 _ **I am so glad that I added the M-rated stuff…and**_ **all three times in front of the cameras** _ **?! Does anyone ship these? I don't, but still.**_

 _ **And we know that Feli is too nice and Nordic Brotherly Love is activated.**_

 _ **Ruskie and Icy are really,**_ **really** _ **tired of**_ **Gangnam Style** _ **, right?**_

 _ **And do I detect hints of RoChu?**_

 _ **And…no! Why did you kill the emus, sweetie? Now I hope that you die! No offense, of course, but still…**_

* * *

 **Night Three**

 _S Italy_ thinks about home.

 _France_ , _N Italy_ , and _Russia_ discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.

 _Lithuania_ sets up camp for the night.

 _Norway_ and _Hungary_ do something M-rated in front of the cameras.

 _China_ receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 _Prussia_ receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 _Poland_ attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.

 _Finland_ destroys _Greece_ 's supplies while he is asleep.

 _Denmark_ starts a fire.

 _Iceland_ and _England_ tell stories about themselves to each other.

 **Day Four**

 _N Italy_ kills _Denmark_ with his own weapon.

 _Finland_ makes a wooden spear.

 _Hungary_ travels to higher ground.

 _Poland_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _Russia_ diverts _Prussia_ 's attention and runs away.

 _Iceland_ and _Greece_ do something M-rated in front of the cameras.

 _England_ defeats _S Italy_ in a fight, but spares his life.

 _Norway_ practices his archery.

 _China_ stabs _Lithuania_ while his back is turned.

 _France_ bleeds out due to untreated injuries.

 **Fallen 'Tributes'**

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 _Denmark_

District 4

 _Lithuania_

District 3

 _France_

District 10

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Oh no.**_

 _ **OH NO.**_

 _ **The ships!**_

 _ **Why do you guys always wanna do it in front of the cameras?**_

 _ **Why is Ruskie scared of everyone?**_

 _ **And unfortunately, yay for China's kill! #EmuJustice**_

* * *

 **Night Four**

 _Norway_ , _Hungary_ , _S Italy_ , and _Russia_ tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.

 _Iceland_ and _Prussia_ talk about the tributes still alive.

 _Greece_ , _England_ , _Poland_ , and _Finland_ track down and kill _China_.

 _N Italy_ is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

 **Day Five**

 _S Italy_ throws a knife into _Hungary_ 's chest.

 _England_ tries to sleep through the entire day.

 _Iceland_ constructs a shack.

 _Greece_ sets an explosive off, killing _Russia_.

 _N Italy_ begs for _Finland_ to kill him. He refuses, keeping _N Italy_ alive.

 _Poland_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _Prussia_ diverts _Norway_ 's attention and runs away.

 **Fallen 'Tributes'**

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 _China_

District 2

 _Hungary_

District 3

 _Russia_

District 1

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Guess that Mr. Tsundere wanted to finish what he started in the Opium War(s).**_

 _ **Poor Feli…**_

 _ **And all the 'superpowers' are gone as of now. Let's hope for more action in the next 24 Games-hours, shall we?**_

* * *

 **Night Five**

 _Greece_ thinks about home.

 _N Italy_ taints _England_ 's food, killing him.

 _Finland_ receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

 _Prussia_ thinks about home.

 _Iceland_ begs for _Norway_ to kill him. He refuses, keeping _Iceland_ alive.

 _Poland_ and _S Italy_ do something M-rated.

 **The Feast**

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

 _S Italy_ decides not to go to The Feast.

 _Prussia_ decides not to go to The Feast.

 _Greece_ accidently steps on a landmine.

 _Iceland_ decides not to go to The Feast.

 _Norway_ decides not to go to The Feast.

 _Finland_ steals _N Italy_ 's memoirs.

 _Poland_ decides not to go to The Feast.

 **Day Six**

 _Finland_ chases _Iceland_.

 _Prussia_ , _S Italy_ , _N Italy_ , and _Poland_ raid _Norway_ 's camp while he is hunting.

 **Fallen 'Tributes'**

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 _England_

District 12

 _Greece_

District 6

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Once again, killer tainted food…the irony is real! The Supreme Chef kills the Lethal Chef with tainted food!**_

 _ **And also once again, poor Feli…**_

 _ **Oh, and is Icy suicidal or something?**_

* * *

 **Night Six**

 _N Italy_ and _Poland_ threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die.

 _Norway_ receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

 _Iceland_ sees a fire, but stays hidden.

 _S Italy_ and _Prussia_ make out, but _S Italy_ is shot in the back with an arrow by _Finland_ , so _Prussia_ runs away.

 **Day Seven**

 _Norway_ diverts _Iceland_ 's attention and runs away.

 _Prussia_ makes a slingshot.

 _Finland_ bleeds out due to untreated injuries.

 **Fallen 'Tributes'**

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 _N Italy_

District 1

 _Poland_

District 5

 _S Italy_

District 4

 _Finland_

District 7

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **And there go the Italy Brothers.**_

 _ **Did you notice that the double suicide duo is actually the Leader Couple from**_ **Ve, We Totally Fooled You** _ **? I dunno if that's a coincidence or not.**_

 _ **Oh, and SouthEast has sunk!**_

 _ **It's the Nordic Blood Brothers and the Awesome Prussia left now. The end is near…**_

* * *

 **Night Seven**

 _Iceland_ gives a dagger to _Prussia_ , only for _Prussia_ to slit _Iceland_ 's throat moments afterward.

 _Norway_ dies from thirst.

 **The Winner**

The winner is _Prussia_ from District 2!

* * *

 **Rankings (Based on Survival)**

1\. Prussia

2\. Norway

3\. Iceland

4\. Finland

5\. S Italy

6\. Poland

7\. N Italy

8\. Greece

9\. England

10\. Russia

11\. Hungary

12\. China

13\. France

14\. Lithuania

15\. Denmark

16\. Emus

17\. S Korea

18\. Austria

19\. Germany

20\. Japan

21\. Spain

22\. Sweden

23\. Canada

24\. America

 **Rankings (Based on Kill Count)**

2: Finland

2: Lithuania

2: France

2: S Italy

2: Greece

2: N Italy

1: Prussia

1: Poland

1: China

1: Russia

1: Iceland

1: England

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **And this is over and done!**_

 _ **I guess that even this website can detect the Awesomeness.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and suggest more characters and their 'Districts' by PM or review.**_

 _ **Note that this is not interactive, because this story is**_ **done** _ **, so I'm not breaking the rules. I will post Season 2 (Most Popular Ships) soon!**_

 _ **I am also accepting ideas for 'Tributes' and their respective 'Districts' for Seasons 3 and beyond, preferably by PM or review.**_

 _ **Bye-bye!**_

 _ **-Talons**_


End file.
